Reunited
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: Hitsugaya disappeared without telling anyone. Matsumoto ponders about when he'll come back. One rainy day, and they once again reunite.Do not own Bleach. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip_

I stand in the rain, hoping to find answers. You left without a trace of your presence, the rest have moved on as if you never existed.

I still hope, that one day you'd come back, but when is that? Its been forever since the last time I saw you.

So many things cloud my mind, Are you hurt?, Have you grown?, Are you well?, or are you... no longer among us?

I try and move on, but I cannot. I live only because of you, I stay strong because of you, but how long am I going to last?

The day it rained is when you left, now I stand in the rain hoping you come back.

Why did you leave? You were not in any danger, so why did you leave?

I close my eyes, and smell the rain, its so refreshing.

"Matsumoto"

I open my eyes, and turn around, my eyes went wide the first thing I saw were your beautiful teal blue eyes.

Tears ran down my face, but you wouldn't notice because I was standing in the rain.

I slowly walked toward you for if I didn't you would fade away. I extend my hand and felt your cheek.

As if reading my mind you spoke.

"It's really me Matsumoto."

You placed your hand on my cheek, you felt so cold, but I didn't mind. I smiled and pulled you into a hug. I was still unsure if it was real, what if it was my imagination, and if I'd let go you'd disappear once more. I felt your arms wrap around me. More tears flowed down my face. This was no dream, or my imagination. It was real, you were real. You pulled away, and wiped my tears away, you smiled at me, a sincere one too.

"I came back for you."

The words you spoke made me happy, you came back, and it was for me, I wanted to ask you why you left, but I was afraid that if I said that you'd go away. As if noticing my fear, you spoke.

"I'm staying here for good."

I smiled upon hearing those words, you wouldn't leave again you assured me of that. You cupped my face and pressed your lips to mine.

I was surprised by the sudden action, but returned your kiss.

In that kiss you told me everything, how much you missed me, how sorry you were, and how much you loved me. You slowly bit the bottom of my lip to allow you access, and I happily agreed, you slipped your tongue and played with my own.

The lack of air made us pull apart. I smiled at you and you did the same.

"I'm sorry." you said, you looked sad, sad of leaving without telling me. I kissed you, and for the first time I spoke to you.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for Toshiro" I said your first name you would have scolded me for not addressing you as my captain, but I knew you didn't mind.

"Thank you Rangiku." you pulled me into another passionate kiss, I kissed back. I was happy that you were once again by my side, we finally were...reunited after so many years.

* * *

So, yes. It's short and all.


	2. Toshiro's POV

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

So many years went by, so many things were always clouding my mind. One thing that never escaped my mind was your face. It kept haunting me, reappearing in my mind. Why is it, that your face still lingers in my memory? It poured the day I decided to leave. Leave and never return. Coward, I was cowardly. So cowardly that I ran away from this nagging feeling for you. After so many years, the feeling never went away. How have you been?, What are you doing?, Have you forgotten me...that question penetrated me. Have you? I didn't want you too, I never wanted to let you go, but then, why did I have the nerve to leave? I had decided...I'd go back and come face to face with you, apologize and hope.

I shunpo'd my way back to a place I had decided never to set foot on again. Coincidently, it was raining the day I decided to return to you. Ever so slowly I had come nearer, I sensed a familiar aura. I stopped momentarily and gazed at the surroundings. My eyes widen in surprise, they're from a far was a figure, a figure I knew all to well. You gazed upward extending your hand to the rain. Were you crying? Or were those tears simply from the rain. From this distance it wasn't noticeable. The expression you made killed me, ate at me with guilt. Depression, anxious, hoping for something. A miracle? My eye softened, you were in a trance as I approached closer. You didn't sense me. I didn't quite know what to do. I decided best to speak.

"Matsumoto"

Your slowly opened your eyes and cautiously turned my way. Shock, that was the expression. Even in such close range, those tears were still a mystery. You started to walk toward me, hesitating ever step you took. You extended your hand and pressed it against my cheek. I knew what was on your mind. I had to reassure you.

"It's really me Matsumoto."

I place my hand on her cheek, so she would realize I was no dream, not a figment of her imagination. It caught me by surprise when you suddenly pulled me into a hug. You were still judging this, you were still afraid this was all a dream. I wrapped my hands around you, never wanting to let go of you, but I did. I pulled away and gave you a smile. I had to say what was on my mind that instant.

"I came back for you."

Her eye beamed of happiness, but I also new you had many questions you wanted answered. Your worry made you not speak, when would I get to hear your lovely voice? Still, I could sense you were afraid I'd suddenly go away, so I spoke yet again.

"I'm staying here for good."

Your eyes showed nothing but happiness. I had finally reassured you that I'd never be crazy enough to leave you again. In that instant, I cupped your face and pressed my lips to yours. It caught you by surprise and you caught me by surprise when you kissed back. I was filled with joy. In your kiss you had told me how much you missed me, how lonely you were and how much you loved me. I wanted more of you, I had nibbled your bottom lip to allow me access to more of you. You agreed, not even thinking twice about it. I slipped my tongue and played with your own.

The lack of air was the only thing that kept from continuing the kiss. You flashed me a smile and I couldn't help but smile at you too, but still I felt awful for having left you alone so many years.

"I'm sorry."

I still felt the guilt of leaving you without saying anything at all. You pulled me into a kiss to my surprise and for the first time in years I heard your beautiful voice once more.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for Toshiro."

The way you had just used my first name made me glad. If it was any other person I would have immediately corrected them, but it was you. I would never mind if my name came from your soothing voice.

"Thank you Rangiku."

It felt so good saying your name. I pulled you to yet another passionate kiss. I knew we were both happy. After being separated for so many years we were once again together...reunited.

* * *

I finally got down to doing Toshiro's POV. I had finally decided to write out his perspective after getting inspiration. Hopefully, you enjoyed it and are not so disappointed. Yes, he just had to get away from everything. He was afraid of letting these feeling surface.


End file.
